


Hold the Plans

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup and Ultra Magnus, in a do or die situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The artillery was getting closer.

"I think they're throwing dead mechs at us," the younger, stronger mech said.

The older one snorted. "I remember on Eridani, or maybe it was Vega... We resorted to that." He shrugged. "Only their own, mind you."

The younger mech nodded. "We have to do what needs to be done." For about the fifth time, he checked his power cells on his weaponry. The elder mech reached out, covering the younger's digits.

"Won't change for wishing, lad."

They exchanged a look, then the younger slowly smiled. It was a grim, determined expression, and his older mentor returned it.

"Might not get to open that high-grade and sim-chip bar after this," the younger cautioned.

"Ehh, things I've seen, I'd get bored anyway." They moved apart enough to bring out old-fashioned energy blades, their last hold-outs.

"Kup..."

"Don't you go being all sentimental at me. When this is done, I'll have to tell you about the time Blurr got me choked up and how I knocked it right out of him," the elder mech promised.

His companion just smiled again, bitter and resolute, knowing there wasn't going to be an after this except inside the Matrix itself.


	2. Plans in the Making

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, Kup and Ultra Magnus discuss new plans

Neither mech was in great shape. They would be a long time in repair, as new limbs did not integrate immediately with all the circuitry of old frames.

Kup looked across the cramped space of their repair bay, and noted Ultra Magnus looking right back at him. Slowly, the elder of the pair gave a smile.

"Knew the team'd come."

"I knew we were deactivated."

"That's 'cause you're the pessimist." Kup laughed a bit. "Still backing my high grade bar?"

"Only if you get Hot Rod to guest star on stage for opening night."

"You've got a deal," Kup agreed.


End file.
